


Mine

by ladydragon76



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: D/s, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: ratchet, character: starscream, series: unexpected, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream is a li-i-i-ittle bit possessive, but Ratchet really doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Unexpected  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Starscream/Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky Smut, light verbal bondage  
>  **Notes:** From this prompt over [here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=8427913#t8427913). Seriously. How could I resist? LOL. And thank you, OP! *hugz*

Ratchet yelped, the sound covered by the loud music of the party. He registered the surprised, then abashed expression on the Seeker he’d been talking to, then was being dragged away by a tight grip to his upper arm.

“ _What_ are y-“ Ratchet began, but Starscream swung him into a dark side room with a low warning growl.

The door shut, leaving nothing except for the lambent glow of crimson from Starscream’s optics for Ratchet to see. “You’ve forgotten something important.”

Ratchet shivered at the tone. A year ago he’d never have believed Starscream could make that voice of his sound sexy, but when he spoke softly and added in that possessive growl Ratchet felt his internals melt. He knew what that tone of voice meant now. “Really?” he asked. “Huh…” Ratchet patted at his plating. “Nope, I seem to have everything where it should be.”

Starscream’s replying growl made Ratchet bite at his lip, glad it was dark. Glitch was too confident by more than a little over how he could make Ratchet react to him. Those optics moved closer, narrowed and shading to a darker red. Unholy and thrilling. Ratchet tipped his helm, blinking as if confused. “All right then, genius. What’d I forget?”

“That you are mine,” Starscream answered. Then faster than Ratchet could process, he was _right there_ , right in front of Ratchet, hands on red hips, fingers gripping tight. Ratchet couldn’t stop the gasp of surprise, and with Starscream pressed right up against him, he couldn’t hide the anticipatory trembling. “Oh. So you _do_ remember now?” His helm dipped, warm air caressing down the side of Ratchet’s face.

“As if you’d let me forget?” As repartees went, that was rather weak. Especially as Ratchet’s hands grew minds of their own and clutched at Starscream’s shoulders, and his helm fell back so Starscream could have better access to that cable he was brushing his lips over.

“You’re absent-minded.”

Ratchet’s mouth opened to debate that lie, but all that came out was a low moan as sharp teeth scraped just right over his main line.

“That, or deliberately goading me.” Starscream bit harder, and Ratchet yelped, a full body shudder making him tighten his grip. His sensornet flared, and it took actual effort to keep his panel from retracting. Fragger was _not_ winning that easily.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Starscream huffed, biting again as one arm wound around Ratchet’s waist and pulled him in close. His other hand slowly stroked down the length of Ratchet’s arm to cup his hand before gently pulling it away from his shoulder. Starscream’s mouth followed the same path until warm air and soft lips grazed Ratchet’s palm.

Knees going weak, Ratchet whimpered as the ultra fine-tuned sensors in his hands lit with sensation. He felt more than heard Starscream’s whispered, “Mine,” and gasped as want pulsed hard through his spark.

“Star…” Ratchet leaned into Starscream only to stiffen with a shout as the very tip of a finger was bitten. “Ow, ya fragger!” Lips closed over the bite, tongue softly stroking. Starscream’s purr sent vibration all the way up to Ratchet’s wrist. “What is with you?” he asked, both amusement and annoyance in his voice.

Starscream didn’t reply, not that Ratchet really expected him to, and moved on to a different finger. He didn’t bite this time, and Ratchet clung tighter, arm hooked over Starscream’s shoulder as heat tingled up his arm. He moaned, the bite all but forgotten as Starscream licked across his palm.

“I can’t…” Ratchet whispered, panting as his knees gave out completely.

Starscream held him close, and walked them deeper into the room. Ratchet’s aft bumped up against something, and his hand was released to continue to tingle and buzz . He whimpered, wanting more. There was a series of clatters and thumps, and the sound of a datapad landing hard on the floor. Starscream leaned him back, and Ratchet willingly went. His shoulder bumped something and sent it tumbling off in the blackness too.

“Mine,” Starscream whispered again, lips brushing Ratchet’s in a ghost of a kiss before gliding over his jaw line, then down his neck. Ratchet shivered, vents catching as warmth shimmered along the trail of his mate’s mouth.

“Yours,” Ratchet murmured. He didn’t understand what had suddenly brought on the possessiveness, but he liked it too much to complain. Or distract Starscream with questions. His hand was still tingling, and in an effort to return some of that to his mate, he reached back for the flared wings.

Starscream growled, and Ratchet found his wrists pinned by strong hands to the surface of what was probably a desk. “Mine,” Starscream snarled.

A full body shiver tripped its way through Ratchet, and he gasped, “Yours.”

One hand stayed at Ratchet’s wrists. He could have broken the hold easily, maybe struggled some for kicks, but he was content right where he was. Especially as Starscream’s other hand caressed down his arm, along his side, and finally came to a stop at Ratchet’s hip. Ratchet purred encouragement as Starscream explored across his chest, licking slowly at the seal where glass met plating. The hand on his hip slid back under Ratchet’s aft, lifting, pulling him closer. Ratchet drew his knees up, hooked his legs behind Starscream’s, and rocked his pelvis up, panel clicking loudly.

“All yours,” Ratchet murmured, arching. The music changed, a bass thump underscoring the muffled harmonics from beyond the closed door. Ratchet grinned, and moved with the beat, grinding against Starscream.

Starscream growled again, and Ratchet was lifted off the desk. He wrapped his arms around Starscream’s shoulders and clung tight as they moved. Ratchet gasped, then moaned as his back hit the wall rather hard. “You’re learning,” he said, mouth finding his mate’s for a hungry kiss.

Starscream bit at Ratchet’s lips, then gripped his chin, forcing his face away so he could reach his neck cables again. Ratchet squirmed, trying to move enough to tempt Starscream into getting on with it already. Instead, he was dragged a few steps along the wall, then unceremoniously dumped onto… something soft and padded. A bench?

Ratchet didn’t care enough to find out as Starscream’s mouth scorched down over his abdomen, sharp teeth grazing down a support cable. He reached down, gripping the dark helm, pushing just a little. Starscream caught his wrists in a tight grip. Glowing crimson rose up over Ratchet as Starscream stood and forced his hands over his head.

“They stay here.” Starscream gave a final press of his weight, then slipped back down to his knees.

Ratchet knotted his fingers together in an effort to obey, body trembling in want as Starscream slowly nibbled his way lower. “Please,” he whispered, hips lifting as the joint between thigh and pelvic plating was licked.

Ratchet was ignored, strong hands pushing his thighs further apart. Hot puffs of air followed Starscream’s mouth down his inner thigh all the way to the back of his knee. Ratchet clenched his hands together tightly, elbows pulling in over his face as he keened. Little shocks of pleasure shot right up to his array as Starscream delicately toyed with the gears and sensitive cables.

“Star!”

“Mine,” Starscream whispered, and Ratchet’s trembling intensified.

“Then fragging prove it!” Ratchet snapped, his control snapping too.

He sat, reaching for Starscream, but his arms were caught. Ratchet was suddenly falling forward. He hit the floor with a grunt. His hips were gripped tight, and pulled back. Pressure and heat covered him from aft to neck.

“I intend to,” Starscream said, voice a low, thrill-danger rasp. “You are mine.” The heat was gone, and a hand planted in the middle of Ratchet’s back, pushing him down, pinning his chest to the floor.

“Still waiting,” Ratchet shot back, but it didn’t come out anywhere close to as demanding as he’d meant it to.

Knees forced Ratchet’s out. There was a click. He shivered with anticipation, rocking back, reaching, pushing for what he knew was coming. Starscream’s hand tightened on his hip for a moment, then the first gentle touch to his valve left Ratchet gasping. Starscream pushed in slowly, and Ratchet felt his spark pulse in something other than aching lust. He was still so careful.

“I love you! I’m yours!” Ratchet said, pressing his helm harder to the floor. “Primus, Star! Please!”

Starscream moaned, the sound as needy as Ratchet felt, then began to move. His hands held Ratchet’s hips, forcing their pace to something far slower than Ratchet wanted. He begged, pushing back into each drawn-out thrust, being as openly consenting as he could with his processors quickly melting. He clawed at the floor, crying out, shouting Starscream’s name until he finally moved faster. Then harder. Then was driving them both ruthlessly into overload.

Ratchet screamed against the floor, joints locking up as the black of the room blasted brilliant white for a moment. He was left dizzy and panting, Starscream suspended over his back, helm resting against Ratchet’s shoulder.

“Love you too,” Starscream breathed into his audial.

Ratchet smiled, shifting to nuzzle the wrist next to his head. He licked out, teasing the joint and earning a tired little chuckle from his mate. “Insatiable.”

“Say that like it’s a bad thing.” Ratchet groaned, and rolled to his back as Starscream pulled away and lay on his side. He curled in against Starscream, a hand sliding around his waist to finger walk toward the nearest wing hinge. “I’m not complaining, but what was all that about?”

Starscream snorted, and wrapped Ratchet up tight in his arms. “You’re mine.”

“A very widely known fact.”

“He was flirting with you.”

Ratchet blinked. “Who? And… So what?”

Starscream huffed. “The seeker I pulled you away from. He was all over you!”

Ratchet grinned, tipping his helm back to look up into his bondmate’s face. “He didn’t touch, and had he, I could have broken his hands in a dozen places just fine on my own.”

“You’re mine.”

“And for as cute as your possessiveness is, some mechs are just _going_ to flirt with me. Are you going to drag me off to ‘face senseless every time someone flirts with me?”

“Yes!”

Ratchet smiled, leaned up and kissed Starscream, and said, “Excellent. Now if you’ll just let me up, there was this hottie eying me earlier.”

Starscream snorted. “You’re purposely trying to make me jealous?”

It was Ratchet’s turn to snort at that. “Do I look like an idiot youngling to you? Of course not! But if seeing me flirt with other mechs winds you up this mu- Hey!” Ratchet laughed as Starscream rolled on to him, grabbing his wrists and pinning one over his head again. “Kinky.”

“No,” Starscream purred. “What’s kinky is that this is Prime’s new office.”

Ratchet’s optics went wide, a louder laugh bursting from him. It cut off on a moan as Starscream sucked one of his fingers into his mouth.

“Mine,” Starscream purred, the vibrations tickling up Ratchet’s arm.

Ratchet whimpered. “Yes!”


End file.
